Continuation of 'To Be Whole by farfrom7 (Fan-made alternate ending)
by KuchikiReborn
Summary: This story is a short [self-made] alternate ending of "To Be Whole" by the original author farfrom7, I DO NOT CLAIM THE ORIGNAL STORY TO BE MINE. This is set when Kuvira confronts Asami (Chapter 11, of "To Be Whole"). WARNING: contains mild sexual themes, mild violence, and abstract spoilers (characters introduced in LoK 2 and 4). *Story cover image owned by "Korraspeaks"


**DISCLAIMER:  
>I do not own "The Legend of Korra" and claim no right over the cartoon and it's characters. I neither own "To Be Whole" another fanfiction written by <em>farfrom7<em>. This is a completely seperate fanfiction, inspired from that writer's work, hence the 'continuation' in the title's name.  
>I strongly recommend reading farfrom7's <em>"To Be Whole"<em> before you continue reading my fanfic, most of it is based of that and will not 'flow' otherwise.**

**Contains mild sexual references (no sex scenes) and violence, rated T.**

* * *

><p>"GET OFF ME" Asami angrily shouted as she broke from Kuvira's forceful kiss, but still struggled to get out from her grip.<p>

"Don't even try and struggle you have no hope." Kuvira chuckled, Asami wringed one of her arms free and slapped her.  
>"My my you are feisty, it seems I'll have to restrain you…" Kuvira muttered disappointedly, she quickly whipped out metal binds from her arms to pin Asami down.<p>

"SOMEONE HELP!" Asami cried, struggling against the cold steel.

"I didn't want to do this but you are clearly more difficult than I thought" Kuvira said firmly, aggressively binding her mouth with another metal strip, some blood trickled down Asami's mouth. Asami produced a muffled scream.

"Now then… Shall we proceed?" she didn't wait for any response, instead she slowly began to make her way under Asami's shirt, then she heard a pair of hurried footsteps coming her way she turned to face them, already knowing who they were.

"Oh hello Korra, Opal, Asami and I were just having some fun" Kuvira said calmly, with a slight trace of surprise. "it seems you have regained your feet, wonderful." Asami struggled against her restraint as she heard her friend's name.

"Let her go before things start to get messy." Korra said firmly, Asami noticed the a chill in the air as she spoke.

Kuvira laughed, "Korra you are in no state to battle me, even if you have regained your feet."

"Opal get out of here, this is my fight." Korra warned, Opal didn't see, to hesitate as Asami heard footsteps abrubtly leave the scene. Then, even with the binding on, the corridor was lit up blue, Korra was in the Avatar state. She heard a brief scuffle with terrain torn up all around her, but nothing directed to the heiress. Then silence. Asami feared who had won.

"Asami?" whispered a familiar voice, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine now thanks to you…" Asami whispered, she felt the metal bindings drop from her arms, and legs, then her eyes. Asami's eyes fluttered open as she adjusted to the light and saw her saviour standing before her.

"Oh look what's happened to you…" Korra gently said, holding up her wrist. There were red marks imprinted on her skin, slim lines of blood trickled from some places.

"I'm fine Korra…" Asami repeated sleepily, "could you do me a favour and take me back to my mansion?"

"You're mansion? No we need to get you a healer." Korra said firmly.

"I'll be fine." Asami replied, then seeing her friend's worry "You can heal me… please I just need some rest"

"Eh.. Ok." Korra agreed hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"Mum!" Opal cried, bursting into the temple's dining room, stunning everyone in the room.<p>

"What is it?" Su asked worriedly as she got up, "Where's Korra?"

"Korra gained her walking and tried to stop Kuvira from assaulting Asami!" Opal said quickly, "She needs help!"

"Why didn't you help her? Oh nevermind." the metalbender cut herself short remembering the Avatar's aloof attitude. She turned to the others most of which had already risen "Let's go."

"Where is she?" Tenzin asked worriedly, as they passed Korra's abandoned wheelchair.

"She was here I swear! We met Kuvira here…" Opal said with a strained voice.

"Guys I found someone!" Mako cried from the distance, the others rushed to gather around.

"It's her." Opal said with distaste, as she overlooked the fallen metalbender captain.

Su gestured to her men and Mako "Take her back to Republic City. I expect she'll be seeing my sister soon enough." The men nodded, proceeding towards the docks with Kuvira slung over Mako's shoulder. Then she turned to Opal.

"What happened?"  
>"I was taking Korra to Asami's room an-"<br>"Why were you taking her to Asami's room?" Tenzin queried.  
>"It's besides the point, anyways as I was taking her back we heard someone shouting for help, Korra sprang off her wheelchair and managed to get herself close enough to see the situation, I don't know how she got up but I followed her."<p>

"How strange…" Su pondered.

"When Korra and I found Asami and Kuvira, Korra got really pissed off th-" Opal said.

"How pissed off, you mean pissed off or _really_, pissed off." Bolin questioned.

"_Really_ pissed off" Opal answered, Su rolled her eyes.

"Then what?" Tenzin said ignoring the others.

"Then I ran back to you guys and brought you here" Opal replied.

"I can't figure out how Korra managed to bring herself up, let alone make a distance from her wheelchair to here…" Su trailed off.

"Mum always said nothing is more healing than true love." Kya murmured from the back.

"What?!" Tenzin asked stupendously.

"Come on old man, even I knew something was up between Korra and Asami, and that's saying something! You know, because I don't really know a lot of things…" Bolin laughed awkwardly.

"Gah! No-one informs me anything about relationships it seems, first my daughter and Kai and now this!" Tenzin grumbled.

"Probably because you take it worse than my sister does…" Su guessed, the Airbender frowned.

* * *

><p>"Ironic huh, first I was caring for you and now it's the other way around…" Asami said wistfullyas they arrived at her mansion's doors, Korra gave her a warm smile as she held her in her arms.<p>

"So... do you have a key?" Korra asked, Asami replied with a quick gesture towards the handle, it clicked open, Korra opened her mouth to ask but Asami answered for her.

"I invented an small electronic key which I implanted into my hand." Asami said, amused at Korra's dumbstruck expression, who quickly shook it off.

"Where's your room?" Korra asked.

"Up the stairs to your right…" Asami murmured.

Korra carried her friend gently up the stairs, Asami's eyes couldn't help admiring Korra's beauty.

"Here we are…" Korra said, laying her down on the bed, "I need some water". Asami pointed to a flower vase on her bedside table. The flower was in perfect shape, still maintained by the families housekeepers, she kept the house in pristine condition, for old time's sake.

Korra bended the water out of the vase, gently removing Asami's boots and rolled down her stockings, who revelled at her friend's touch. Asami felt the water do it's work as Korra knelt down and made steady movements with her toned arms.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again…" Korra vowed silently.

"I always felt so safe around you Korra" Asami replied quietly, she traced her hand across her friend's noting her focused expression. She pivoted Korra's chin with her hand, entranced by her deep blue eyes, Korra's expression softened slightly at the gesture, then returned to her duty.

Asami lay there silently for a while as Korra continued her work, still analysing Korra's face, it was more beautiful than ever now that she had escaped from her depressed state.

"There. It should be fine for now, it'll just take time for the rest of the healing process." Korra concluded as she got up. "You just need a good rest, I'll leave you be for now… Just let me know if you need me I'll always be there for you."  
>"Korra wait." Asami said, Korra turned immediately.<p>

Asami pulled her the water tribe teen closer, giving her a quick kiss.

"Woah, hold on a sec, I may love you Asami, but only as a friend" Korra said as pulled herself back from the kiss.

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought…" Asami trailed off disappointedly.

"Haha I'm just joking, have a good rest Asami… I hope you get better soon." Korra said, giving Asami a peck on the cheek, who blushed profusely.

As Korra got up to leave, she turned back…  
>"I just wanted to let you know… I really do love you, I think I may have all this time…" Korra trailed off, although her friend seemed as though she had already fallen asleep. Korra smiled, leaving her friend in peace.<p>

Asami lay on the bed, still awake with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my fanfic, if you enjoyed one of them please leave a review, I read most of them .<strong>  
><strong>Feel free to send me ideas, suggestions for storiescharacter relationships, again I _will _take notice of most of them **  
><strong>Please don't send me 'hate mail' but I don't mind feedback that can improve my writing.<strong>

PS: I guess I could do more chapters furthering their relationship but I quite enjoy farfrom7's fanfic myself, but if you guys give me enough support I'll be happy to write some more ^.^ (when I have time to do so).

*13/11/14 - Fixed some things up (mainly grammar and wording).


End file.
